evangelionfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Engel
Engel (使徒, shito) ist ein mehrdeutiger Begriff, der innerhalb des Evangelion-Mythos je nach Kontext unterschiedliche Bedeutungen hat. Übersetzung Die Figuren in Neon Genesis Evangelion nennen die Engel eigentlich „shito“, das normalerweise zur Übersetzung dessen verwendet wird, was im Englischen als „Apostel“ bezeichnet wird, während das japanische Wort, das normalerweise für das westliche Konzept der Engel als himmlische Wesen verwendet wird, „tenshi“ ist. Alle diese Begriffe bedeuten jedoch im Wesentlichen dasselbe, denn die griechischen Wörter „Engel“ (ἄγγελος, angelos) und „Apostel“ (ἀπόστολος, apostolos) bedeuten beide „Bote“, und das japanische Wort „tenshi“ (天使) bedeutet auch „Himmelsbote“. Sie alle übersetzen die ursprünglichen hebräischen Schriften, die Engel nicht mit einem speziellen Wort beschreiben, sondern sie einfach „Gottes Boten“ nennen. Bedeutungen Abkömmlige Adams Die meist verbreitetste und in der Serie meist genutzte Bedeutung des Begriffs „Engel“, beschreibt die 15 Abkömmlinge Adams, welche nach dem Second Impact anfangen die Menschen anzugreifen - sprich die Engel 3-16 ab dem Beginn der Serie. Erste Ahnenrasse Die Liste aller Engel von SEELE allerdings zählt zu den Abkömmlingen Adams ebenfalls Adam selbst, Lilith, Tabris und die Lilin - die Menschen - dazu. Daher kann man davon ausgehen, dass die eigentliche Bedeutung von Engel alle von der First Ancestral RaceInhalt der Classified Information (DE: Erste Ahnenrasse) abstammenden Lebewesen meint. So kommt man letztendlich auf die genannten 18 Engel, welche in der Serie genannt werden. Adam, Lilith und ihr Ursprung Adam und Lilith sind zwei Samen des Lebens bzw. zwei Boten der „Ersten Ahnen-Rasse“, welche vor Milliarden Jahren geschickt wurden um verschiedene Planeten in der Galaxie mit Leben zu bevölkern. Jeder der Boten wurde in einem „Mond“ transportiert, gepaart mit einem Longinus Speer. Adam wurde in dem weißen Mond und der Frucht des Lebens geschickt, Lilith in dem schwarzen Mond und der Frucht der Kenntnis. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass die Longinus Lanzen als eine Art „Versicherung“ dienen, sollte es zu Komplikationen im Plan der „Ersten Ahnen-Rasse“ kommen. Es war ursprünglich geplant, dass nur Adam auf der Erde landet um weiteres Leben zu erschaffen. Er landete am späteren Südpol. Lilith aber bruchlandete auf der Erde, im späteren Neo-Tokyo 3, woraufhin es zum First Impact kam. Ihre Lanze ging dabei verloren oder wurde zerstört, sie selbst wurde verletzt. Lilith fing an zu bluten, das heißt sie verlor LCL, welches letztendlich ins Meer floss und dort das erste Leben auf der Erde erschuf. So entstanden die aus Lilith geborenen Lilin, die Menschen. thumb|Adam & die Longinus Lanze als sie gefunden wurden. Dass zwei Samen des Lebens bzw. zwei Boten auf dem selben Planet landen würden war nicht planmäßig. Da Lilith bereits Leben erschuf und Adam immer noch seine Longinus Lanze hatte, wurde Adam von seiner eigenen Lanze außer Gefecht gesetzt, damit er kein weiteres Leben erschaffen und das Aufeinandertreffen zweier Spezies verhindert werden konnte. Die Abkömmlinge Adams Ursprung Adams Abkömmlinge sind die Engel 3 bis 16 (alle außer Adam, Lilith, Tabris, Lilin). Sie wurden von Adam erschaffen und haben von der Frucht des Lebens gekostet. Wie genau sie entstehen ist unklar. Sie könnten wie im Falle von Sandalphon in einer Art Ei in ihrem Embryonalzustand heranwachsen bzw. bis zu ihrem Angriff ruhen. Ob die Engel nun schon bei der Ankunft Adams auf der Erde erschaffen worden sind oder erst während des Second Impacts ist unklar. Das öffnen der Kammer von GufEnglische Platinum Untertitel der Folge 21 während des Second Impacts könnte für das Erschaffen oder auch „Beseelen“ der Engel gewesen sein, wobei sie auch genau so gut aufgrund des Massensterbens von Menschen geöffnet worden sein könnte - ähnlich wie bei dem Third Impact. Ziel Man kann stark davon ausgehen, dass das Ziel der Engel ist den Third Impact auszulösen, damit die Abkömmlinge Liliths zu vernichten und die Erde so letztendlich wieder für sich zu gewinnen. Wie dieses Ziel erreicht wird, wird von verschiedensten Quellen anders behauptet: Kaji Ryōji und Kaworu Nagisa behaupten das Zusammentreffen eines Engels mit Lilith allein löst den Third Impact aus. Die Classified Informations auf der anderen Seite behaupten, das Zusammentreffen eines Engels mit Lilith oder Adam würde ihn auslösen. Die Classified Informations stellen auch ein weiteres mögliches Ziel der Engel dar: „Manche von ihnen suchten einen Zugang zu Lilith um alles Leben zurückzusetzen, manche von ihnen hatten keine Hintergedanken, und manche von ihnen versuchten ihren Urvater Adam zurückzugewinnen“.Übersetzt aus EvaGeeks englischen Übersetzung der Classified Information: 'Some of them were trying to access Lilith and reset all life, some of them had nothing in mind, and some were trying to recover their progenitor Adam.' https://wiki.evageeks.org/Classified_Information_(Translation) Lilin Die Lilin sind die Menschen selbst und alles Leben auf der Erde. Die ersten Einzeller wurden nach der Bruchlandung Liliths, beim First Impact erschaffen. Dabei verletzte sich Lilith und blutete LCL, die Ursuppe in das umgebene Meer um das spätere Neo-Tokyo 3 - so entstand das erste Leben im Meer. Kaworu Nagisa & Adams Seele Bei dem Kontaktexperiment, welches letztendlich den Second Impact auslöste, wurde menschliche DNA mit Adam fusioniert - die daraus entstandene Kreatur ist Kaworu Nagisa, als Engel genannt Tabris. Während des Second Impacts wurde der Körper Adams zerstört, seine Seele löste sich von ihm und ging auf Kaworu über'Classified Information:' 'At the time of Second Impact, Adam's body was torn apart, and its soul flew off somewhere as a result. Adam's soul was later recovered by Seele and incarnated.' - so ist er der neue Träger der Seele Adams und damit die Inkarnation Adams. Da alle Evangelions (mit Ausnahme von EVA 01, welcher aus Lilith entstanden ist) aus der Erbsubstanz Adams entstehen, und er der neue Träger Adams Seele ist, kann er auch jeden Evangelion ohne Einschränkungen steuern und kontrollierenZu sehen in: Episode 24 – Anfang und Ende – der letzte Botschafter. Rei Ayanami & Liliths Seele Ähnlich wie bei Kaworu Nagisa besitzt Rei Ayanami auch die Seele eines Engels - die Seele Liliths'Classified Information:' 'Lilith had no soul. Moreover, its soul has been residing within Rei.'. Rei wurde als ein Klon aus Yui Ikari und Lilith erschaffen, als gescheiterten Versuch Yui wiederzuerschaffen. Reis Körper ist theoretisch eine Kopie von Yuis Körper, ihre Seele aber hat sie von Lilith. Aufgrund dessen dass sie nur eine Seele besitzt, können die weiteren Klone von ihr auch nur genutzt werden, wenn sie mit der alten Seele „beseelt“ und die Seele im Prinzip an den neuen Körper weiter gegeben wird.Classified Information: 'Many copies of Rei's body were made, but that is the reason why only one of Rei herself can exist at any given time.' Die Frucht des Lebens und der Erkenntnis Sollte es eine Kreatur geben, welche beide dieser Früchte besitzt, ist sie ein Gott. Die Frucht des Lebens Adam repräsentiert die Frucht des Lebens. Seine Abkömmlinge kosteten von dieser Frucht und sind so physisch praktisch in der Lage „gottgleiche“ Wesen zu werden. Sie haben unglaubliche übermenschliche Kräfte, extrem starke AT-Felder und können ihre physische Gestalt selber entscheiden. Sie sind in der Lage, als Einzelner zu überleben. Die Frucht der Erkenntnis Lilith auf der anderen Seite repräsentiert die Frucht der Erkenntnis. Ihre Abkömmlinge, die Menschen, sind nur als Kollektiv stark. Sie haben schwache AT-Felder, keine besonders starke physische Kraft, können aber durch gemeinsames Denken und Zusammenarbeiten punkten. Eigenschaften & Fähigkeiten Der Kern Der Kern jedes Engels ist eine große, rote Kugel im Körper. Sie dient als Energiequelle (wie das Herz) und besitzt bei den Engeln eine S² Engine, welche als unendliche Energiequelle dient. Um einen Engel dauerhaft außer Gefecht zu setzen und zu töten ist es nötig den Kern stark genug zu beschädigen oder ihn im besten Fall ganz zu zerstören. In den Rebuild of Evangelion Filmen führt das Zerstören des Kerns zum Explodieren des Engels. Energiesignatur Im Grunde beschreibt die Energiesignatur den Zustand eines Engels. Die Engel, welche aktiv angreifen, haben die Energiesignatur „Blau“. Die Engel, die sich in einer Art Ruhezustand befinden, tragen die Energiesignatur „Orange“. AT-Feld Die Engel nutzen ihr AT-Feld als eine Art Schild gegen Angriffe und können diese selbst zum Angriff einsetzen. In dem Sinne ist es eine Barriere, welche bei Bedarf aktiviert wird, um Angriffe abzufangen. Ein AT-Feld kann nur durchbrochen werden, wenn ein anderes AT-Feld (etwa das eines Evangelions) aktiviert wird, gegebenenfalls gepaart mit einer Waffe. Die Stärke eines AT-Felds variiert je nach Engel. Im Gegensatz zu einem AT-Feld stehen die Anti-AT-Felder, welche im Prinzip ein herkömmliches AT-Feld neutralisieren. Hacken Der Engel Iruel versuchte, sich wie ein Virus in die Magi zu hacken und das NERV-Hauptquartier zur Selbstzerstörung zu zwingen, was in aller letzter Sekunde mit Ritsukos Hilfe verhindert werden konnte. Auflistung der Engel Eine Liste aller Engel findet sich hier. Referenzen en:Angel fr:Ange ru:Ангелы ! Kategorie:Wesen